inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gyaresu Gosuke
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gyaresu Gosuke page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Garesu Nonosuke request Sure! It'd be my pleasure! I hope you'll like how it'll turn out! I'll be sure to show you once I'm done! Thank you! :3 Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 12:20, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Gareth! I'm almost done with your request, I just have a question; can you extend the details a little further? For his clothing, you said a red and silver soccer uniform shirt. I'm going to have to ask you to be a tiny bit more specific..But don't worry! As soon as you reply back, the request will come in sooner! I hope I don't come out rude...Thank you so much for your time and cooperation!! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 10:39, August 25, 2012 (UTC) 'Sup, Gareth! I'm done with your request~ I did 2 versions, one with and one without the horns~ So feel free to decide whatever you want! Thank you so much! I got a lot of help from the info you provided! It was a pleasure to draw for you. I hope you like it! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 10:25, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Gyaresu. It's Me Keeve. Um..I was hoping we could talk together because well there's something I want to talk to you about don't worry it's not dangerous or anything but It's important soo please try to open as soon as possible. Zola (talk) 10:59, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Done~~ Hey, Garesu! Keeve asked me for a request - so I drew something for you two! Thank you, and congrats!! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 11:36, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Of course!~ hey there Gareth! sure thing! I'll show the picture to you when I'm done! X3 see ya later then! hope you'll be patient! Memoyakio (talk) 12:13, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm done! hey Gareth! I'm done with your request! if there's something you want me to edit or redraw it, just post on my talk page! I'm not sure about the hair.. anyway, you asked me to draw him laughing, right? I'm sorry because I draw the eyes closed.. very, very sorry.. I have no idea to do the shirt so I just draw it and this is the result.. hope ya like it! see ya later! Memoyakio (talk) 14:36, September 17, 2012 (UTC) A request please? Could Nasori "Sura" Azumi join the EXO: The Series please? Please check her information here ___| up the line is pointing LovelyShuu (talk) 14:00, December 19, 2012 (UTC)LovelyShuu The request I will be glad to join :) The Request It is OK! 00:19, December 26, 2012 (UTC)LovelyShuu